Con sabor a nostalgia
by ninnae
Summary: Una promesa muy antigua se guarda entre Hades y Poseidón, en espera de una respuesta que no ha sido dada. Yaoi/Incesto(?)


**Con sabor a nostalgia**

* * *

 _ **Saint seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada.**_

 **Traigo un nuevo one shot, espero les guste. Es de una pareja que no escribo habitualmente.**

 **Advertencia, es una historia de temática Yaoi, si no te gusta el genero abstente de leer y comentar. En avisar no hay engaño.**

* * *

Es como el infierno mismo, una ojeada de dolor y frivolidad en la superficie, pero con una capa de misterios y fuego pasional que quema todo lo que toca. O al menos así había sido siglos atrás. Poseidón recordaba claramente el brío de su hermano Hades, cuando los dioses recién comenzaban a caminar por el suelo de la tierra. Eran jóvenes, hasta cierto punto, ingenuos, impetuosos y muy emocionales. Aunque Hades siempre destacó por su templanza y paciencia, y eso a Poseidón le agradaba. Su hermano mayor era su puerto seguro, la consciencia con la que podía platicar y obtener apoyo y comprensión. Lo que le provocaba no era una sensación fácil de explicar, la hermandad teñida de un sentimiento de pasión. Pasión que había mantenido contenida por muchos siglos, por apariencias, pero por sobre todo por no perder a alguien a quien apreciaba demasiado. Hades, Zeus y él eran los tres hermanos que gobernaban por sobre todos, sin embargo, Zeus al ser menor y al no haber pasado los peligros y vejaciones causados por su padre Cronos, no poseía el lazo que los unía tan fuertemente a Hades y él. Y era ese mismo lazo que lo hacía sufrir. Desde que las guerras con Atena se desataron, Hades perdió toda la conexión con el resto del Olimpo, siempre atrapado en el mismo ciclo, sólo preocupado por la pequeña niña de Zeus. Olvidándose por completo de la presencia del emperador de los mares.

—Incluso hoy, cuando la guerra ha cesado, sus ojos no tienen tiempo para mí —Poseidón vio con recelo su propio reflejo en la fuente de agua cristalina que había en medio de su Santuario.

Seguía utilizando un sustituto como envase. Julián Solo le había servido con lealtad, pero el ocupar un cuerpo humano lo hacía sentir demasiado lejos de quien era en verdad. Los pensamientos del jovencito solía colarse en su mente. Confundiéndolo, el fundir dos almas no era algo que pudiera mantenerse a largo plazo, con el pasar del tiempo una de los desaparecería para dejar paso a la mente más fuerte. Si así lo quisiera, podría deshacerse de las aspiraciones y sueños de aquel humano que lo contenía, pero sus intenciones nunca habían sido esas, despertó solo para poder volver a luchar con Atena y su tiempo de permanecer en la tierra estaba acabando. El sello de Atena había sido quitado luego de que el acuerdo de paz fuera firmado, pero su alma ya estaba desgastada y sin energía. Dado eso, solo deseaba poder verlo una vez más, aunque fuera con una sonrisa desdeñosa. Poseidón maldecía su propia debilidad, la cual solo salía a relucir estando en soledad. Pero, a pesar de ser un Dios, era inevitable sentir dolor. Eran dioses mortales después de todo.

—Mi señor Poseidón —la voz de Sorrento interrumpió al señor de los mares en su meditación. Al momento de sentir el cosmos de su marina, su semblante se volvió serio, y su energía tambaleante, regreso a fluctuar con poder y ferocidad.

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas Sorrento?

Sorrento se removió nervioso, sentía que no había pillado a su jefe en un buen momento, y temía que su ira se desatara de un momento a otro, Julián era una persona tranquila y de semblante cálido, pero cuando era la consciencia de Poseidón quien tenía el control, la situación era completamente diferente. La ira del mar frío y tempestuoso se podía observar en los ojos azules cuando algo lo molestaba.

—La señorita Atena y el señor Hades han acordado una reunión con los dioses que se encuentran en la tierra, una invitación llegó.

Poseidón suspiró, nuevamente juntos el nombre de Atena y Hades, como había sido desde que las guerras comenzaron, incluso hoy el legado de ambos no podía ser destruido, y sus nombres tan alabados por muchos humanos, seguían siendo nombrados unidos.

Poseidón posó sus ojos helados sobre Sorrento, quien retrocedió dos pasos y tragó con fuerza. Guió su mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y extendió con reticencia el pergamino a su señor.

Poseidón se levantó del borde de la fuente donde había estado sentado y se acercó a Sorrento. Cogió el pergamino, lo abrió y lo leyó con atención. Sus manos destrozaron con fuerza el papel, sobresaltando a Sorrento. Poseidón estaba enfadado. Sus cavilaciones habían hecho que una fibra sensible de su alma saliera a flote, y ahora leer del propio puño y letra de Hades que deberían juntarse en el Santuario de Atena, llamándole la atención a no causar alboroto como si de un niño pequeño se tratase, lo enfadaba. ¡Hades y Atena podían joderse en la buena relación que tenían! No pensaba responder a esa invitación-amenaza por parte de su hermano mayor.

—¡No iremos! —fue la sentencia de Poseidón.

Sorrento quiso rebatir la decisión de su señor, era una reunión importante y…

—Ni siquiera lo intentes Siren, mi paciencia tiene un límite, ahora vuelve a tus obligaciones.  
Y así como sí del mismo mar se tratase, la tormenta cesó, para que la calma se hiciese presente en los ojos azules. Poseidón despachó a Sorrento con un gesto de su mano. No había nada que considerar.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

A quien no alcanzaba a entender del todo era a Poseidón. Incluso habitando un cuerpo ajeno, su personalidad y sus manías seguían siendo las mismas. Hades cogió su largo cabello, con una de sus manos. Era un gesto que Hades hacía cuando estaba fastidiado y nervioso. Justo como lo decía la misiva del templo submarino, Poseidón ni sus marinas se presentaron a la reunión con Atena. Verlo una vez más... era una deuda que tenía pendiente. Su familia, en especial con sus dos hermanos, Zeus y Poseidón. Se había alejado de ellos cuando las guerras comenzaron, y de ellos sabía que Poseidón sería quien menos se lo perdonaría. Al menos no con facilidad, llevaba siglos sin verlo, ni siquiera cuando firmaron el tratado de paz.

La actitud de Atena, tan jovial y amistosa, llegaba a incordiarlo. Era en momentos como ese que olvidaba que esa niña solo era una humana adolescente, guiada demasiado por sus sentimientos. El corazón es una parte importante del juicio del humano para mantener la cordura, pero eran dioses y debían obviar los sentimientos que afectarán su juicio, es era algo en lo que nunca coincidiría con Atena.

—Las emociones y sentimientos son muy importantes Hades —rebatió Saori/Atena al Dios del inframundo, cuando le cuestionó su falta de mano dura con sus guerreros. Quienes reían con soltura y hacían travesuras por doquier. Hades simplemente negó.

—Es una debilidad Atena, no debe pensarse con el corazón.

Hades no quería tener aquella charla filosófica. La fiesta de celebración por el acuerdo de paz ya estaba llegando a su fin. El festín que habían tenido acabó, dejando paso a un momento de relajación y discusiones amenas. Hades hasta ese momento llevaba una copa de vino en su mano mientras hablaba con Atena.

—Hasta tú debes tener a alguien que ames o apreciar Hades, en tantos siglos, alguna conexión debiste haber hecho.

El dios del inframundo miró por largo rato a Atena, quien seguía manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Su memoria nublada, trataba de recordar escenas tan antiguas como el tiempo. Una sutil sonrisa se instaló en su rostro. Claro que había mantenido algunos lazos muy importantes para él. Su familia, que si bien muchos de ellos eran unos lunáticos, algunos se habían ganado su confianza y cariño. Apolo como un dios idiota, Zeus, que si bien era un arrogante era su hermano menor, su esposa Perséfone, que si bien su amor no acabó de la mejor manera, la había amado, y Poseidón, a quien le debía más que solo un diálogo. Había roto una promesa hacia muchos siglos. Una promesa que se había dado bajo los efectos del néctar de los dioses, con la borrachera en sus venas y con sentimientos que habían salido a bocajarro con mucho dolor. Dudaba que su hermano menor recordara algo de ese incidente tan antiguo, por la culpa del vino de Dionisio, pero la duda y la promesa seguían en su mente. Debía una respuesta, una que no se había atrevido a pronunciar, ni siquiera a conjeturar por miedo a lo que pudiera pasar en el futuro.

—Pensaré tus palabras Atena —masculló Hades, no queriendo revelar sus pensamientos—. Pero mi opinión acerca de los humanos sigue intacta, eso es algo que no cambiara.

Sin ninguna otra palabra, el señor del inframundo dejó sola a Atena, quien negó. El dios del inframundo se escabulló de la fiesta en el santuario, dejando a los dioses gemelos y a sus guerreros conviviendo y emborrachándose con los caballeros de Atena, y otros dioses y guerreros que habían llegado. La palabras dulces y empalagosas de Atena acerca del amor, que le había prodigado antes de cuestionar si tenía a alguien a quien quisiera, estaban haciendo mella en él, saturando su mente y rompiendo el hielo formado en su interior. Era estúpido pensar que una jovencita como lo era Atena pudiera haber hecho dudar a alguien como él, quien después de tantos siglos volvía a ocupar su cuerpo real y sus antiguos sentimientos y memorias con él. Pero, así era, y por ese estúpido motivo ahora iba a buscar a su caprichoso hermano menor que se atrevió a ignorar su mensaje.

Cabo Sunion era la entrada más próxima al reino de Poseidón, usando su poder restaurado, Hades rastreó la entrada sin mucha dificultad. Maldijo cuando la encontró bajo el agua, siendo custodiada por poderosas corrientes marinas. El mar arreciaba con fuerza titánica, para Hades era obvio que Poseidón no estaba de buen humor. Con una mueca en el rostro se lanzó al agua desde un risco en las cercanías de la cárcel, se dejó llevar por las corrientes protegiéndose por su cosmos. La llegada no fue lo sutil que Hades hubiese deseado. Su túnica negra estaba empapada, mientra el hielo del Santuario marino le congelaba los huesos. Miró alrededor y vio a lo lejos extenderse el pilar central a la lejanía, era obvio que no había alcanzado su objetivo. Gruñó, mientras que con toda la dignidad que le quedaba derramó el exceso de agua que guardaba su cabello. La presencia de una de las marinas de Poseidón hizo que desviara su vista, cabello verde, un solo ojo con una sola cicatriz que se extendía por lo largo de su rostro.

—¿Quién eres? —vociferó la marina con tono amenazante. Hades sonrió con sadismo, no sabía quien era y eso le costaría caro al muchacho. Levantó su mano, dispuesto a darle una advertencia al niño, pero un fuerte agarre detuvo su accionar. Isaac quien había sentido una presencia en su pilar, salió a verificar de quién se trataba, encontrándose con una figura vestida de negro, que ahora era detenida por su señor Poseidón, algo no cuadraba ahí.

—Te entrometes en mis territorios sin permiso, y tienes el descaro de atacar a mis marinas. Eres un impertinente Hades —dijo Poseidón con voz glacial, sin soltar el agarre sobre el dios de cabellos negros.

Hades soltó un suspiro, mientras sus hombros se destensaban y enfocaba su atención en el cuerpo que Poseidón habitaba, al menos había conseguido llamar la atención de su hermano, sin tener que recorrer todo ese largo camino con el peligro de perderse.

—Era más fácil armar un alboroto que salir a buscarte por el laberinto que tienes por Santuario Poseidón.

Poseidón soltó a su hermano no muy convencido, recordaba que el dios no era muy avezado a los escandolo o estruendos. Luego de soltar un bufido, giró su vista hacia su marina de Kraken.

—Kraken, vuelve a tu guardia, yo me haré cargo de él, no es un intruso —musitó Poseidón, aunque no muy convencido de lo último que dijo.

Isaac asintió, con muchas preguntas en su cabeza, pero no podía ir e interrogar a Poseidón.

Por otro lado, el emperador de los mares, no sabía qué pensar de la visita que Hades le había hecho. Como un maldito deja vu, los pensamientos que mantuvo en la fuente volvieron a su mente. Deseaba verlo aunque fuera una vez más, pero esa sorpresa tan repentina lo agarró desprevenido y con la guardia baja. Quizás nervioso y algo perturbado, sería el término correcto para su estado.

—¿Me vas a decir al menos qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Poseidón.

Hades posó su mirada sobre los azules de su hermano, tan expresivos y perturbadores como el movimiento del mar. ¿Acaso siempre habían sido tan azules?

—No fuiste a la fiesta de Atena —fue la pobre excusa dada por Hades, quien en ese momento se encontró en blanco y sin saber bien qué decir.

Poseidón suspiró cansado, miró serio a Hades, para después darle la espalda.

—Si ese es el motivo de tu visita, puedes marcharte por el mismo lugar que viniste. Las corrientes marinas ya no serán un impedimento.

Poseidón alcanzó a dar un paso cuando fue detenido por la mano de Hades, quien lo veía de forma indescifrable, sus ojos generalmente puros y de fácil lectura, eran contaminados por un sentimiento que no era capaz de leer. Poseidón sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna. Sentía la presencia de su hermano mayor como una amenaza, como si algo muy drástico fuera a cambiar lo que eran, y no deseaba eso, no ahora que su mente estaba cada vez más diluida y no podía defenderse como correspondía.

—Debemos hablar —murmuró Hades, acercando a Poseidón hacia su cuerpo, juntado sus rostros en un acto inconsciente. El olor a alcohol inundó con fuerza, las fosas nasales del emperador de los mares, quien se soltó con brusquedad y algo avergonzado, por la actitud nada racional del dios de cabello oscuro.

—¿Estuviste bebiendo y por eso ahora vienes a joderme por la fiesta de la mocosa? Me importa un carajo la nueva relación que tenga con esa niña, si quieres reclamarme, hazlo cuando estés en condiciones.

Hades frunció el ceño. Poseidón estaba demasiado a la defensiva, de esa forma no podría conversar con su hermano. Sus actos podrían no estar bien, pero la sorpresa era la forma más efectiva de acallar a alguien sobresaltado. Con fuerza atrajo a Poseidón nuevamente, Enlazando sus bocas en un tortuosos contacto largo y húmedo, mientras sus manos se encajaba por detrás de la cabeza del dios de lo mares, para evitar su escape. Poseidón quedó en blanco por las acciones de su hermano, sin embargo, su cuerpo más sabio, respondió con premura al suave roce de los labios, que había anhelado por mucho tiempo. El tiempo como endemoniado rayo, pasó con rapidez, al separarse ambos dioses un hilillo de saliva quedó colgando de ambas bocas, mostrando lo real que había sido ese beso. Poseidón no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró a Hades en busca de una respuesta.

—Te lo debía —fueron las palabras de Hades—. Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que me amabas, estabas borracho y vociferando con mucho estruendo. No eran las mejores condiciones, pero quería darte una respuesta, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado.

Poseidón se quedó mudo, apenas recordaba la escena que Hades estaba relatando. Estaba demasiado borracho por el licor de Dionisio. Su rostro se empapó de rojo al pensar en que Hades siempre lo supo, pero también su corazón punzó de dolor al pensar todos los siglos que calló. Era muy tarde.

—Es cierto que te ame, ahora te amo, pero eso no importa. No sé lo que sientes, o si solo fue lastima, además, ya no me queda mucho tiempo aquí, así que podrás quitarte un peso de encima.

Hades se esperaba un reclamo por parte de Poseidón, más no esa declaración tan pesimista, y tampoco entendía el tema de que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—No puedo decirte que te amo hermano…, pero si siento algo por tí. Nunca me he guiado por mi corazón, solo con Perséfone, y eso no acabó muy bien, y ahora...quiero al menos escucharlo una vez más. Pero, si no lo deseas….

Poseidón suspiró.

—No tiene caso, te lo dije, no permaneceré por mucho tiempo más. Me estoy desvaneciendo a cada suspiro, este cuerpo no me pertenece y deberé dejarlo cuando llegue el momento. Mi alma necesita descansar, por muchos siglos.

Hades asintió ante la situación. Su rostro se mantuvo frío, pero su mente bullía, finalmente había encontrado valor para abrir su coraza de hielo, para verse abandonado de nueva cuenta. Los siglos en soledad duelen, pero también era su culpa por tardar, por no saber decidirse por los nuevos sentimientos que estaban gobernándolo.

—Es mejor dejarlo como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido —dijo Poseidón en voz baja, mientras se volteaba, dejando solo a Hades.

—No quiero —la voz de Hades resonó con fuerza por el lugar, era luchar o volver a sentirse miserable, miles de vida y años lo unían a Poseidón, para bien o para mal, eran hermanos, se entendían, y eso había evolucionado de tal manera, que ahora estaba ahí, tratando de declararse entre medio de sentimientos confusos y futuros brumosos.

Poseidón chirrió los dientes. Molesto y fúrico, ya no deseaba más lucha y Hades no hacía más que extenderla.

—No es tu decisión —sentenció Poseidón, su cosmoenergía lo envolvió, mostrando su disgusto y negativa.

Hades sin intimidarse se acercó y lo abrazó. Poseidón trataba de soltarse, pero el mayor de los dioses no se lo permitió.

—Aunque te desvanezcas entre mis brazos esperaré, ahora es mi turno de esperar por una respuesta. Construyamos juntos un nuevo futuro.

Poseidón apretó sus labios, agachó la cabeza, apoyándola en el pecho del Dios del inframundo al verse derrotado. Suspiró y levantó su cabeza asintiendo. Sin embargo, lo que Hades no se esperaba, que en medio de la aceptación, Poseidón le lanzara un golpe directo a la quijada, tirándolo al suelo, mientras se sobaba con dolor el lugar del golpe.

La sonrisa arrogante de Poseidón no se hizo esperar.

—Te acepto, pero no seré un dócil conejillo de indias, además el golpe es por el tiempo que me hiciste esperar.

Hades miró con impresión a su hermano, para luego largarse a reír como no había hecho en muchos siglos. Sin duda el tiempo que le quedaba al lado de Poseidón no sería calmo, ni mucho menos aburrido, aprovecharía cada segundo de esa emoción, para después esperar con ansias y anhelo la respuesta de la persona que empezaba a querer como algo más.

 **~FIN~**


End file.
